amame otra vez
by Rebe.12.j
Summary: oh ha ni despues de 2 años de haberse casado con seung jo, sigue sufriendo por el,pero que hará baek seung jo cuando llegue un hombre mas romántico, atento, en competencia por el amor de ha ni, ha ni tendra que decidir si seguir con su amor indiferente o con el hombre con la personalidad que ella hubiera querido que tuviera baek seung jo
1. Chapter 1

Baek ha ni lloraba en su habitación, otra vez seung jo era frio con ella, una vez ha ni le rogo para que fueran a la feria ya que sería el ultimo día, la feria cambiaria de lugar, seung jo después de negarse acepto, pero hoy que era ese gran día, Ha ni le hablo por teléfono pero "Seung jo lo cancelo" Ya que decía estar ocupado, Y colgó, a ha ni, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decirle que había hecho una promesa, promesa que no cumplió.

Aquí estaba ella llorando, se veía tan patética, llorando por el mismo hombre que le ha rotó el corazón miles de veces pero que ella tontamente ha perdonado, seung jo al parecer no entiende el significado de estar casado, ya que sigue distanciado con ella, le habla fríamente y pisotea como siempre.

Después de un buen rato, ha ni habla con sus amigas para preguntarles si querían ir a la feria, jo ri fue la única que acepto ya que min ah estaba en una cita con su novio, ha ni se arreglo un poco más hermosa, ya que se puso un vestido que ella misma había comprado para este "día especial" con seung jo, se maquillo un poco más, zapatos de tacón un poco altos, y su bolso, antes de salir se dijo a sí misma, [baek ha ni, no estés triste, disfruta este día, aunque hubieras querido disfrutarlo con seung jo] y dicho esto salió.

Ya en la feria min ah y ha ni estaban disfrutando de los juegos, un chico se agrego con ellas su nombre era yoo shi jin, era muy apuesto, alto, con una sonrisa muy hermosa, Ha ni no pudo evitar pensar "Es muy guapo", pasaban 2 horas, el chico era muy atento con ella, les invito un elado, se tomaron fotos, subieron a varios juegos, el la miraba extrañamente en esos ojos tan especiales, sonreía cuando ella hablaba, hasta le regalo un oso que había ganado en uno de los juegos, ha ni tontamente sonreía, y se sentía muy nerviosa cuando intercambiaban miradas, min ah después de una hora se despidió.

Oh ha ni eres muy hermosa, apuesto que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso por tener a una chica tan especial como novia o esposa, supongo que eres casada ya que traes ese anillo puesto, pero porque viniste aquí sola con tu amiga, donde está tu marido, el tiene que ser el que te saque miles de sonrisas, carcajadas y amor. –Ha ni al escuchar eso empezó a sollozar- shi jin pregunto qué pasaba- ella le conto todo-el al contrario se sintió enojado con ese hombre frio, egoísta- el al haber causado su lloriqueo la abrazo.

Seung jo buscaba a ha ni por todo el lugar-donde estarás ha ni-hasta que al frente de el vio a una chica que era muy parecida a ha ni pero esa chica estaba abrazando a un chico, el ya se iba a dar vuelta cuando la chica se separo y sonrio.

-oh ha ni, baek ha ni, que haces abrazando a ese tipo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 Idiota**

Baek seung jo se acerco hacia ellos mientras miraba a ha ni serio -Ha ni ¿Qué haces con este tipo?.

Baek ha ni no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda ante la pregunta y mirada fría de él. Yoo Shi Jin supuso que aquel hombre era su esposo, el hombre que la había dejado plantada, el hombre por el que ella lloro al frente de el mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos, por lo que se decidió a hablar –Mejor dicho ¿Quién eres tú?. Baek Seung jo sonrió con profunda arrogancia y respondió con frialdad –Soy su esposo- mientras jalaba a ha ni por uno de sus brazos con brusquedad. Ha ni al sentir eso se quejo –Sueltame Seung Jo me lastimas- pero él no parecía querer ceder. Yoo shi Jin no pudo soportar ver como la jaloneaba con brusquedad y actuó –Acaso no la has oído? Suéltala-. Mientras soltaba a ha ni del agarre de él.

Seung Jo sintió celos al ver como ese tipo acariciaba el brazo de ha ni intentando desaparecer ese moretón que el ocasiono al tomarla bruscamente, mientras ha ni derramaba lagrimas. El no podía soportar ver eso –Puedes dejar en paz a mi mujer- Ha ni volteo a verlo –Ahora si te acuerdas que soy tu esposa, cuando ni siquiera te he importado por estos dos años de casados, eres muy frio con migo ni siquiera me demuestras que me amas aunque dudo que lo hagas, para ti siempre seré la estúpida e ingenua oh ha ni-. Seung Jo al escuchar eso quería demostrarle que no era así pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría demostrar –Tienes razón, nunca me ha importado como te sientes y si, sigues siendo una chica estúpida que no es buena en nada.

Baek Ha ni sentía como su corazón caía en pedazos al escuchar esas palabras tan frías del hombre que amaba y sin tener un poco de consideración hacia sus sentimientos –Seung Jo, Seung jo no seas así, eres muy frio-. ¿Y qué esperabas? Que te mintiera y te dijera que te amo, que claro que me importan tus sentimientos? Y te dijera las cosas que querías escuchar?, no ha ni, tú me conoces y sabes que no soy así,- Ha ni sentía morir con cada una de sus palabras. Yoo Shi Jin le incesto un puñetazo en la cara a Baek Seung Jo –Patán, Como te atreves a decirle eso a tu esposa, después de estar casado con ella por 2 años hasta ahora le revelas todo eso, eres un imbécil Yoo shi jin hiba a incestarle otro puñetazo, pero Seung jo lo esquivo y ahora fue el, que le pego en la cara. ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme imbécil? ¿Quién eres tú para meterte en un matrimonio? ¿Acaso eres su amante? Un pobre imbécil que cayó por Ha ni cuando ella está casada con otro hombre Y tu ha ni …¿Acaso ya te acostaste con el? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Supongo que encontraste consuelo con él, bravo caracol de Noe lo has logrado, (mientras aplaudía), yo preocupándome por ti mientras estabas tú divirtiéndote con este.

Yoo shi Jin estaba aguantando las ganas de sacar su arma pero es el capitán de las fuerzas especiales, un soldado del ejército no debe agredir a un ciudadano. Así que sacando fuerza de no sabe donde hablo – Mi nombre es Yoo Shi Jin capitán de las fuerzas especiales y no, no soy su amante soy su amigo pero espero que en un futuro no sea solo eso, porque con eso que acabas de decir no creo que ha ni te perdone y haciendo alego de su apariencia sonrió con arrogancia mientras volteaba a ver a ha ni –Ha ni me despido supongo que ya guardaste mi numero, si me necesitas estaré disponible solo para ti-. Mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla mojada. Ha ni sentía que ya no tenía nada que hablar con Baek seung jo y se seco las lagrimas –Supongo que este es el final, ya me canse de ser la única que siente amor en esta relación, estoy cansada de este matrimonio, cansada de ser la única que sufre, pero ya no mas desde ahora eres libre de este matrimonio (mientras se quitaba su anillo) te libro para siempre de estar con una chica estúpida e ingenua que no es buena en nada (deposito el anillo en una mano de él), y no te preocupes por lo que sabrás después, es mío solamente, mi abogado te visitara en dos días, y espero que firmes el divorcio.

Mientras se iba por donde se fue Shi Jin, Seung jo empezó a derramar las lagrimas que había estado aguantando –Perdon Ha ni

 **Perdón por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y me digan que les pareció y que esperan del otro capitulo**

 **Supongo que ya conocen a Yoo shi Jin el guapo capitán de descendants of the sun, hare un trió amoroso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 Sufrimiento**

Oh ha ni lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo y se tocaba su vientre –Lo siento bebe pero mama y papa han tenido una pelea horrible-

Escena no antes vista

Baek ha ni se había hecho un chequeo médico al parecer ya tiene 1 mes de gestación pero es algo sin importancia para él, ella quería decirle sobre esta noticia tan feliz, ya se imaginaba a un pequeño Seung jo corriendo por los alrededores o una niñita, con la apariencia e inteligencia de él pero con el carácter de ella, amable e inocente y de buen corazón. Pero… ella todavía no quería decirle a él ya que sabía que él no se alegraría por la simple razón que no le importaría, si a ella no le ponía atención menos a su hijo. Solo hacia el amor con la mujer que le quitaba las ganas y le calentaba los pies.

 **(Ha ni empieza a recordar la otra noche cuando Seung jo le hiso el amor con tanta pasión)**

Ha ni estaba observando por la ventana de su habitación compartida con él, llevaba puesto un vestido muy bonito con flores azules de tela muy suave y largo hasta donde terminan las rodillas con un cinturón en su cintura color café claro, el viento movía su vestido con lentitud. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el la observaba desde la puerta embelesado con ganas de poseerla. El cerró la puerta con seguro, esperaba que lo que fueran hacer en ese momento no se escuchara en el piso de abajo ya que estaban sus padres y Eun jo, así que acercándose a ella con lentitud la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, ha ni se estremeció con su acción, el la empezó a besar por su cuello con lentitud mientras bajaba una de sus manos a las piernas de ella subiendo su vestido con lentitud, ella estaba a punto de parar lo que estaba haciendo Baek seung jo pero no pudo decir ya nada cuando sintió como el tocaba su parte más sensible propinándole caricias placenteras, ella no pudo evitar un gemido de puro placer mientras mordía sus labios al sentir sus caricias, Seung jo sabia que ella esperaba que el la tomara en ese momento paro con lo que estaba haciendo y la volteo observo que ella lo miraba con deseo, el respondió con un apasionado beso mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos acercándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras el subía una de las piernas de ha ni a la altura de sus caderas y seguido de la otra cargándola hasta la cama, ella se aferro a su cuello. Una vez que la acostó en la cama el no paraba de besarla con profunda pasión mientras bajo a su cuello depositando besos carnívoros, ha ni mordía sus labios hinchados y apretaba sus ojos porque él estaba rozandola mientras sujetaba sus muslos, ella lo enrollaba con sus piernas fuertemente, el metió sus manos dentro de su vestido mientras suavemente le quitaba el interior, descendiéndolo por sus hermosas piernas, una vez que lo consiguió, empezó a encargarse de zafar el cinturón de su pantalón blanco y cuando termino de quitarse su pantalón se bajo rápidamente su bóxer y no se contuvo mas y la poseyó. Ha ni no puedo evitar soltar un gemido mas fuerte al sentir las idas y venidas de él en su interior, Seung jo también gimió cuando se unieron, el se movia suavemente sobre ella, los gemidos de ella quedaban en los besos de él, ella lo aruñaba en su espalda era doloroso pero soportable, el le quito su vestido aun moviéndose sobre ella, ella le quito su chaleco y su camisa, el empezó a moverse más rápido sobre ella, ella llevo sus manos a su espalda y quito el broche de su brasiel mientras lo aventaba al piso, fue una noche muy apasionada como todas las que han tenido.

Después de un mes empezó a tener nauseas, mareos y vomito y justo lo que pensaba sucedió.

-Usted está embarazada de 1 mes-. Ha ni era enfermera y no sabía cómo no se pudo dar cuenta que está embarazada del hombre que ama, pero lamentablemente el hombre que ama no le pone atención, así que dando las gracias y pidiendo de favor que no le contaran nada a Baek seung jo que también era un residente de ese hospital se fue.

Fin de la escena.

Ha ni no sabía a dónde ir, cuando escucho que un hombre la llamaba por su nombre –Baek ha ni o debería decir Oh ha ni- con una sonrisa de lado. Claro ahí estaba el chico de hace un rato, recargado en la pared de las afueras de la feria, el hombre que había confesado ser capitán de las fuerzas especiales no podía pensar cuanto ha de pasar ese hombre yendo de un lado a otro sin saber si alguna vez regresara con bien o no, de una de sus misiones de paz, no sabía si él estaba en pausa de sus servicios porque estaba despreocupadamente al frente de ella, ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa grande a ese hombre que le ofreció su calidez, que la escucho y le alegro el día como no lo hiso Baek seung jo "su esposo" y que ahora ya no lo seria por su arrogancia y frialdad…..

… y no te preocupes por lo que sabrás después, es mío solamente…. –Seung jo no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo último que dijo Ha ni antes de irse. –Que es tuyo ha ni…- mientras estaba en su coche manejando directo a casa con lagrimas en los ojos

 **Ya no sé ni que escribí, perdón por no haber escrito algo interesante de leer pero solo se me ocurrió esto de la nada.**

 **Una pregunta…. Si sabían que Ha ni estaría embarazada en esta historia? Supongo que no… Hay Baek seung jo tus acciones son realmente malas, así podrías perderla a ella y no solamente a ella… a tu hijo… firmaras o no firmaras el divorcio? Te enteraras después de firmar o no lo haras?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado…. quise regalarles otro capítulo más antes después de que publique el segundo**

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…**

 **Los veo el 24 de marzo**

 **Esperen el cuarto capítulo con ansias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 Encontrarnos de nuevo (Oh ha ni - Yoo shi jin)**

 **En el hospital**

Ha ni radiaba de felicidad… al saber que será madre… su primer hijo… su única razón de existencia… por el tenia que echarle más ganas al trabajo como enfermera… seria madre y padre para el…

-Bebe… lo siento… en verdad lo siento… por mi culpa estas sufriendo tu también…te prometo que no sufrías por la sin importancia de tu padre… ya que yo estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas… aunque este ocupada siempre tendré un espacio para ti… porque tú eres lo único que amo en esta vida, aparte de mi papa, tu abuelo-.

Ha ni estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, con su celular en sus manos que no se dio cuenta que un chico había llegado, salió de su trance cuando alguien la toco del hombro… y volteo a ver quién era…. –Omo.. Yoo shi jin… y aventó su teléfono del susto… pero él lo alcanzo detrás de su espalda de ella, ella quedo sorprendida… él se irguió rozándola, ella solo lo observaba con su boca entreabierta y sus manos casi empuñadas cerca de su barbilla, mientras el revisaba su teléfono curiosamente… ella salió de su trance –¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Ha ni pestañeando y bajando sus manos, -déjame preguntar – el levanto su mirada –¿estás embarazada?- pregunto seriamente….

Ha ni y Yoo Shi Jin caminaban por los pasillos del hospital… ¿Dónde te duele?-pregunto ha ni, Yoo shi jin paro de caminar para hacer cara de sufrimiento mientras señalaba donde le dolía –Justo aquí- mientras se tocaba suavemente la cintura en el lado izquierdo – ¿Aquí?- Ha ni lo pincho curiosa- El se inclino de dolor poniendo su brazo donde le dolía y sujetándola con una mano por su brazo derecho. Ha ni lo miraba raro, mientras se le salió una sonrisa de lado –Qué gallina- el paro de sujetarla mientras se inclinaba más –es enserio- apretando mas fuerte donde le dolía y la otra mano agarrando casi su rodilla izquierda y luego se irguió levantando un poco su camisa enseñándole su herida. Ha ni dejo su mirada despreocupada para inclinarse sorprendida –Dios mío- mientras volvía a pincharle preocupada. Yoo shi Jin hiso un sonido de quejido para después sonreír viéndola como estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada.

Ha ni estaba limpiándole la herida – Parece que con la pelea se abrieron los puntos de sutura- ¿Cuando te lastimaste?- El levanto su mirada para responder –Hace unos días- Ha ni pregunto mirándolo curiosa -¿Cómo te lastimaste?- y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo –Trabajaba el campo- respondió el –Los soldados lo hacemos a menudo- ¿Si?, Que tropa tan extraña, ¿Te dispararon mientras trabajabas el campo?-. El volteo sorprendido a verla – Es una herida de bala- ella respondió suturándolo -¿Has visto heridas de bala?-pregunto él con curiosidad. –No realmente- Solo en las novelas o películas- ella respondió –esta es la primera vez- El dejo su curiosidad de lado –Te lo diré porque te conozco- mientras el suspiraba –Me hirieron en Normandía- Ha ni lo escuchaba aun poniéndole una gasa –Las balas caían como gotas de lluvia- Me lance a ellas para salvar a mis compañeros, Sí- mientras suspiraba moviendo un poco su cabeza. Ha ni se sintió más curiosa por lo que pregunto –El soldado Ryan fue tu compañero?- El la miro fijamente para después sonreír con sus labios cerrados. Ha ni llevo su mirada a los labios de él perdiéndose un segundo en ellos y después hacer como si nada –Ya está saturado- el la miraba fijamente mientras ella hablaba –Te quitare los puntos en una semana, Hasta entonces, debes desinfectarlos todos los días. En el ejercito hay hospital, ¿no?. -¿Puedo venir aquí?- pregunto él. –¿No es justo?-respondió ella. –Lo es- el respondió. –¿Puedo venir todos los días?- Todos los días es demasiado. Quizás, ¿Tres, o cuatro veces por semana? Para que sane rápido-. -¿Lo harás tú?-. ¿Acaso importa? Es una desinfección-. Si que importa. En especial la mirada del enfermero-. Ella sonrió –Si escoges tu enfermero en base a su mirada, no puedes equivocarte. Te daré un turno. Ven a las 2:00 p.m.-. Ella sonrió mas mientras anotaba en el registro. El suspiro y se acerco a su cara –Pareces toda una doctora- ella sonrió mas –El bebe se ha de sentir muy orgulloso de ti-. Siendo soldado, no debes tener novia. Trabajas demasiado.- Ha ni pregunto en respuesta con una sonrisa muy grande al igual que él y muy cerca.

Baek Seung jo buscaba a Ha ni con la mirada, pero no la veía por ninguna parte del hospital ni en los pasillos. –Ha ni en donde te abras metido…- y con ese mismo pensamiento reanudo su marcha a ver un paciente.

En todo el día Seung jo no miro a Ha ni se le hacía muy extraño porque ha ni siempre estaba por todos lados, la espero, para poder hablar más calmados pero aun así ella no salió por lo que fue a preguntar con sus amigas enfermeras aunque no le gustaba dirigirles la palabra, solo ella robaba su atención aunque no se lo demostrase. Estaba un grupo de enfermeras platicando, el no necesitaba preguntar pero sabía que estas estaban en todo posiblemente sabrían donde está su mujer –Omo, doctor baek- Las enfermeras lo miraban como si fuera la única soda de un desierto. –Han visto a mi esposa-. -…Su esposa..?.- Ha, la enfermera Baek ha ni ya se fue hace más de dos horas..-. Algunas enfermeras empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. El sin ponerles atención ni dar las gracias se retiro.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Está segura de esto señora Baek ha ni o debería decir señorita Oh ha ni porque después de esto no hay vuelta atrás, mañana mismo me presentare en la residencia baek con estos documentos de divorcio firmados por un juez, todavía puede considerar quitarle todos los derechos relacionados con su hijo, y una orden de no acercarse a usted ni a su hijo firmado por un juez…

Ha ni solo le daba vueltas a lo ultimo… -hágalo- pero… lo ultimo quiero pensarlo un poco mas….

 **Que les pareció? Espero que excelente**

 **Agregue escenas de descendants of the sun (supongo que se dieron cuenta) y a oh ha ni en ellas.**

 **Bueno… realmente no se cómo trabajan los abogados así que les parecerá un poco raro lo último.**

 **Bueno en toda la historia habrá algunas escenas de descendants of the sun.**

 **Sera que… Oh ha ni querrá quitarle todos los derechos a Baek seung jo con respecto a su hijo?**

 **Se formara una amistad tan grande entre Oh ha ni y Yoo shi jin? O mejor dicho un amorío? Baek seung jo firmara el divorcio? Luchara para no perderla a ella y a su hijo? Hojalas…**

 **Esto lo veremos cómo se valla realizando la historia**


End file.
